Whole Once Again
by shesshomaruluver1723
Summary: Elysia misses her father terribly. Will she make the same horrific mistake that Ed and Al did? Oneshot!


**A/N: Hello So this is a one-shot I thought of when I was in the shower. Funny how a lot of my inspiration comes when I am bathing 0.o Anyways, it's not very long, unlike my other writings; I think it will probably be only a page or two. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, only this little one-shot that I thought of**

_: Whole Once Again :_

(Elysia's POV)

He's been dead sine I was a little girl, yet I still miss him terribly. You would think that I would barely remember him since I was so little when he died, but I do. Oh Lord, I remember everything about him, which makes it even worse not having him around. Maybe if I didn't remember him so clearly, the pain wouldn't be as bad.

His smile and his hearty laugh haunt me all the time. Whenever I look in the mirror, I see a part of him in me, which makes me happy, but at the same time it makes me miss him even more. I miss him fawning over me and showing everyone, stranger or friend, a picture of his darling Elysia. Basically, I just miss having a dad. If only he wasn't in the military! He would have never gotten killed. He would have never left me and mom alone on this earth to deal without him.

But I have a plan. I have been studying alchemy ever since I learned about human transmutation, which was when I was about twelve. I'm now fifteen and feel that I have learned everything there is to know about alchemy. I studied alchemy books day and night for three years, how can I not be ready to bring dad back? I don't care that it is forbidden, and I don't care that everyone that has ever attempted it failed.

I have to try. I have to try and bring my dad back. My mom insists she is fine, but her eyes hold such sadness and I sometimes hear her crying at night. I don't want her to suffer anymore. _I _don't want to suffer anymore.

I throw all the ingredients needed to make a human body into the middle of a big, complicated transmutation circle I drew down in our basement. My mom is out grocery shopping, so now is my chance to bring dad back. Oh she will be so happy to come home and see him holding me in his arms. It will be her dream come true.

I know at first she will be angry that I learned alchemy behind her back, but she will get over it when she sees that dad is alive again.

Oh I am so excited. I can't wait to see him again. I wonder if he will recognize me? I have grown up a lot since the last time he saw me. I hope he will still love his me as much as he did when I was younger.

I have been a very good girl, just for him. I never talk back to mom or lie or do anything bad, with the exception of learning alchemy without mom knowing, which I guess is bad. But he has to understand that mom would have tried to stop me. He won't be mad that I learned alchemy without mom knowing; he can't be mad. I did it for our family, so why would he be mad?

" Now, I need something that is of equal worth to his soul." I look around the basement for something, but I can't find anything even measurably close to being worth my dad's soul. I rack my brain, mentally skimming through all the alchemy books I read in search for an answer to this dilemma. Finally it hits me. I'll give some of my blood. Not a lot, but a few drops should do. If you think about it, it makes perfect sense. **(1)**

I quickly run upstairs and grab a knife from the kitchen and go back into the basement. I'm kinda afraid to make myself bleed- I have never been one for blood- but I have to do it. I have to suck it up and be brave, like dad was.

Taking a deep breathe I run the sharp metal across my index finger. It hurts a little, but not as much as I had thought it would.

I watch as the red, thick liquid seeps out of the cut I made and lands on the pile of minerals on the ground in front of me. After three or four drops, I run upstairs and get a band aid to put on my finger and then go back into the basement. Now it is time to bring dad back.

I walk to the edge of the circle and kneel beside it, getting ready to place my hands on it and activate the reaction. Before I do that, I take out a picture of my dad from my pocket and stare at it.

"I'll see you soon dad." I place a kiss on the picture, then place my hands on the transmutation circle, my dad's picture still clutched in my hand, and watch in awe and glee as the whole room lights up in a brilliant yellow color.

As the yellow light engulfs me, I let a small smile slip onto my face. Soon my dad will be back, and my family will be whole once again.

**1) To tell you the truth, I don't think it makes much sense to use your blood in exchange for someone's soul, but Ed did it so -shrugs-**

**A/N: So, how was it? It's the first story I have ever done like this. Review please **


End file.
